maikomaiandzukofandomcom-20200213-history
Mai
"I think it means, I actually kind of like you,"- Mai expressing her love to Zuko in Sozin's Comet pt. 4 Mai was the daughter of the former Govenor of Omashu and his wife. She was a master knifer-thrower, and helped defeat Princess Azula and end the Hundred Year War. Background Mai was born in a wealthy family in Caldera City located in the Fire Nation. She soon became friends with Ty Lee and Azula at a very young age and was often seen with the duo at the Fire Nation Royal garden. At an early age, Mai developed a crush on Zuko which Azula took notice of. Azula and Ty Lee then devised a plan that later led Mai and Zuko in a fountain and embarrsing the two. A New Mission When she was thirteen she and her family moved to Omashu and soon after her little brother Tom Tom was born. Mai real lly dreaded the earth city and craved for excitement and adventure. Soon with the visit of her friends Azula and Ty Lee, she embarked on the mission to find the Avatar, including Zuko and Iroh who were considered Fire Nation traitors. During their mission, the girls made a powerful attempt to acess Ba Sing Se through a giant drill, however was then stopped by Team Avatar.The defeat led the trio through forests, towns, and eventually the Kyoshi Warriors. After the three defeated the Kyoshi Warriors, they disguised themselves as the group and gained acess into the mighty earth city. Eventually, after the capture and victory of Ba sing Se, Mai and Zuko reunited and finally became a couple. Mai and Zuko spent many romantic times with each other and seemed to enjoy theothers company. However, during a trip to Ember Island, their relationship went through a rocky period when Mai withheld her emotions and Zuko couldn't control his. However, after many emotional moments from the small group, Mai confessed that she really cared about Zuko and the two made up with a kiss. Making A Decision Mai and Zuko's relationship grew stronger and Mai quickly learned to let out her emotions. However, during "The Day of Black Sun" Zuko decided it was his destiny to help train the Avatar and defeat Firelord Ozai. Doing this had to leave the one he loved most. Mai. Mai was really hurt from this and confronted him in the "Boiling Rock" , where her Uncle is the warden of the prison. After the confrontation, Mai ultimately decided she loved Zuko more than her fear of anything else. She stopped the guards from cutting the gondula ropes and saved not only Zuko, but Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Chit Sang and her own uncle in the process. After nearly escaping death, she was then imprisoned, aswell as Ty Lee, at the Boiling Rock by Azula. Finally, after weeks in prison, Mai was released and returned to the new Firelord, who with the help of Team Avatar, defeated Ozai and Azula. Zuko and Mai then shared a passionate kiss and was later seen at Iroh's tea shop. After the war in The Promise Part 1, Mai showed genuine concern for Zuko's health and lack of sleep. because of the five assassination attempts on his life, she brought the Kyoshi Warroirs to be Zuko's personal guards. After the War Mai eventually became upset with Zuko keeping secrets from her in which she found out that he was secretl y visiting his father Ozai. She stated to him that he seemed to love his secrets more than her and broke up with him even though Zuko said he loved her. She then left the throne room with Zuko calling for her to come back. She then left the Fire Nation Royal palace to work for her Aunt Mura as in her flowershop. She then was invited to a date by Kei Lo her bought a boquet of flowers just for Mai. The date went well as Kei Lo was able to get Mai to crack a small smile. He then led her to a hidden hideout where she was suprise to see her father and brother, Tom-Tom. Her father consoled her over her haertbreak and tried to reason to her that Ozai deserved the throne. However, Mai was confident of Zuko's rulership and even informed her father the oppurtunities Zuko had offered to him. Mai then took Tom-Tom and declared that they both were leaving. After defeating the New Ozai members, she angrily punched Kei Lo in the face and declared an end to their date. She then bid a final farewell to her father as she and Tom-Tom left. The next morning at her aunt's flowershop, she pondered over the potrait of her and Zuko. Personality Mai's personality was calm, cool, and collected. She was never quick to anger however, analyzed a situation with deep consideration before making a descision. Due to her upbringing, Mai showed little emotion and had a "whatever" type attitude. However, when spending time with Zuko, Mai eventually began to grow more interest and passion into more things. Category:Maiko and Friends